Instructions unclear, abandoned Canon
by Sergeityarev
Summary: Louise summons a guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Louise de La Vallière was desperate.

In the middle of nowhere surrounded by a pack of magically summoned wolves, her maid companion unconscious behind her, in the presence of a Void mage's familiar, and to top it all off her own familiar was inside a hut blissfully unaware of all that's happened.

Her only saving grace was her wand, which is only back by her grasp thanks to Siesta's effort. But even then it would not be enough to fend off their assailants.

"Explosion!" Five down.

Even if by some miracle she can blast the remaining of the beasts, which by the purple glowing runes by their foreheads Louise could count a few dozen, she still cannot hope to beat Sheffield.

"Explosion!" Another few got taken down.

The woman before her was the 'mind of god,' as evident by the familiar runes on her forehead. Which, as stated by the kingdom's historical records, grants the familiar unparalleled magical abilities. Compared to Louise's luck guided explosions, she might as well snap her wand in half.

"Hurry up and call the other void mage already, we don't have all night."

But apparently the woman was looking for a second void mage, even mistaken her presence in this place to be direct intervention. Louise had value to the woman alive, but time is running thin.

 _'Saito, help me...'_ The rose-haired mage had tears in her eyes _. 'You are my familiar, aren't you!?'_

"Are you done with your magic?"

A condescending chuckle echoed throughout the woods.

 _'What can I do? What can I do?'_ Her eyes scanned the area, anything to give her an advantage. But only one person swam in her mind.

Saito was the person to rescue her, from the moment she summoned him that was the only thing he was good at.

 _'Saito!'_ Her breath went heavy.

 _I am the best in the entire academy in magic theory, for Brimir's sake!_ There was only one single way to obtain a familiar. No force in their world could change that fact. But- no records show that you cannot summon twice.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière..." Louise closed her eyes. _'You will come to me, won't you?'_

"Trying to re-summon, are you? Well, that's a first..."

"...pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning..." She trusted their bond. _'My familiar is only you!'_

"Interesting, to say the least-"

"...and bring forth, my familiar!"

 _Boom!_

A gust passed through the night sky and the familiar green portal loomed triumphantly.

The rose-haired mage was ecstatic! "Saito-!"

But before she could get closer the portal flashed a bright glow and tore itself apart. Louise reeled back before the tear practically spit out a very large shining droplet.

The portal rumbled and finally vanished.

Louise undoubtedly knew her summoning spell didn't fail. She had been failing for the past sixteen years of her life to know when she actually succeeded for once. But the figure before her wasn't Saito. The darkness masked the person's face but it was clear they were taller and way stouter.

"The hell-?" The voice was male.

Louise's new summon was in-between her and Sheffield. He dropped a parcel on the floor, it hit the ground with a rather heavy thud. The petite mage was part devastated and part worried; he was not Saito, and now the already loosing mage was presented with a new liability.

"Interesting... and here I thought you'd summon your old one." Sheffield gestured to her summoned wolf. "I'm a bit disappointed."

"Old one? What kind of prank is this lady?" He asked, annoyed. "It was just the middle of day just a good second ago and-"

One of the wolves growled, stepping closer.

"Hey! You-" Louise tried to get his attention but the man drew something from his side.

 _Click!_

"Call- whatever that thing off." He warned. "Damn, my eyes..."

 _Bang!_

The wolf reeled back. It was a gun like the ones Agnes carries!

"P.A.W.S. can sue me for all I care..."

"Paws...?" Sheffield tilted her head.

Louise lucked out with her new familiar, not passing the opportunity, she stepped closer and her wand glowed. "Explosion!"

The remaining of the wolves went up in flames.

" _Jesusmarioseph_ -!" The man exclaimed.

He reached for his parcel and quickly threw it against a tree. He slammed his back against the trunk, now facing both Louise and Sheffield. "The heck was that!?"

Louise noticed the man was having difficulty looking at them. He was holding his firearm with both of his hands, but it was pointed down. _'He did mention it was midday earlier...'_

"Well, now." Sheffield's forehead began to glow. "This is- I see... yes, master."

"Oi-!" The man raised his firearm.

"We'll meet again," She began to vanish. "Void mage's new familiar."

Louise wasted no time in tending to Siesta. The rose-haired mage checked her thoroughly and found no lethal injuries. She sighed hard and sat down, lifting the maid's head over her lap.

"Thank you, Siesta." She pat the sleeping maid's head. "I thought we would be goners by now."

 _Chuchack! Click!_

Louise cocked her head towards the sound. The man was tinkering with his gun, then holstered it back to his side. He then began rustling on the inside of his parcel, taking out what seems to be small-

 _Click._

"What in Brimir-!" It was bright! The man somehow produced a very bright light and aimed it at them! "Hey! Stop that!"

"Pink... hair? What the-"

"Louise!"

The Vallière turned and- it was Saito! "Louise? What happened-"

The man was still aiming the light at them. Louise must've been in quite the sorry state, considering Saito was visibly pissed when he look a good look at her. He unsheathed Derflinger and began charging the man.

"Get away from her-!"

"Saito, he's-!"

The man promptly turned his light towards Saito. The swordsman, blinded, swung Derflinger in response. In turn, the man made his light blink on and off forcing Saito to hold back his swing in fear of hitting her or Siesta.

"Partner, look out!"

A shove to his side. _Thud!_

Saito was already eating grass. The man steadied the light.

As a last ditch effort, Saito lunged towards Louise and knelt in front of her, his back against her. He raised Derflinger, pointing the tip towards the man.

Louise couldn't help but give him a hug from behind. "Eh-? Louise?"

"Saito! I knew you'd come for me!"

"I'm your familiar, aren't I?" That gave the rose-haired mage a pause. "Louise?"

"Familiar? Saito? The hell have I- no fucking way..." They both heard the man mutter, he ran his light towards them again.

"Seriously, where in the hell... wait, that thing on your hand..." The man looked over to Louise. "Is that your wand or something?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can you do magic then? Spells and such?"

"I-I well..."

"Show me."

"She doesn't-" Saito tried to answer but the man then yanked Derflinger off his hands, much to Saito's surprise.

"Hey! What gives, kid!" The sentient sword clattered his 'mouth.'

"You've got to be-" He looked at Louise. "You brought me here?"

"What?"

"Did I hear that right, pinkie?"

* * *

Saito felt all of this was too surreal.

The four of them had arrived to the hut Saito's group had been staying for the night. He looked over to the man Louise summoned.

The hut's fireplace illuminated him quite well. He was a good inch taller than Saito. He was wearing a white shirt, black slacks and oxfords. His duffel bag was placed by his side unwilling to let Agnes, their bodyguard, to inspect the contents.

He was silent the entire time they went back to the hut, whenever she tried to ask the man would just mutter: _just a prank... it's just some prank..._

So when they finally loosened up Louise sat beside the man, asking a plethora of stuff.

"So you and Saito came from the same Kingdom?"

"World, different Kingdoms."

"So how is it different-? except the _no magic_ part, Saito already covered that... Oh, I know! How about-"

 _Damn it. It's like trying to deal with Wardes all over again._ The Japanese youth scooted closer to the fire, a bit further away from them.

"Jealous, are we?"

"Hell no." Saito shoved Derflinger back his sheath.

"You don't have to worry thing, Partner."

How a sword can whisper was beyond him. Then again, a talking sword in and of itself is already odd. "It's not like that, Derf. It's just-"

"Why weren't you the one that popped up when she tried re-summoning...?"

"Well, ugh..." Saito looked at- ah, Louise is busy talking to Agnes.

To be fair, the guy probably also didn't want to be pulled out from their world into here. Hell, he looked like he was living an eventful life. At least, way more fulfilling than Saito had before ending up in Halkeginia.

"I was a good Gandalfr, wasn't I?"

"You still are actually."

"I'm not-"

"Good, I mean." He clattered along. "Listen, partner. Gandalfr or not, you're still you. You think pinkie over there chose you over Wardes because you had that dainty rune?"

"Well..."

"No! He's coming with us!"

"Wha-" It was Louise. She was standing up, gripping the hem of her skirt, looking up at Agnes.

The bodyguard herself was unfazed by the mage's brash demeanor. Couple of months back, the first time they met the musketeer disarmed Louise in a heartbeat so her not panicking isn't false bravado.

"Miss Vallière, I'll say this once." Louise was already trying her best not to get intimidated. "We can't afford to go back with someone so suspicious."

"And what is so suspicious about him?"

"Didn't you admit that your summoning gate was corrupted in some way? How it wasn't how you summoned him the first time?"

Saito grunted, being casually pointed at.

"He came out of _my_ summoning portal, that makes him _my_ familiar!" She stomped. "Why are you being so difficult!?"

"Didn't you want Saito to be your familiar?" Agnes crossed her arms.

"That is beside the point!"

 _Now this argument sounds a bit familiar._ Saito shrugged but then noticed the man in question was totally outside the intense atmosphere.

He was looking at the fireplace, staring intently at the flames. After a good moment he suddenly shook his head, then rubbed his temple. The man was acting very contemplative, to say the least. He surely was a polar opposite the way Saito dealt with his first night as a familiar.

Besides the crystal clear panicked state he was in, it was as if he was stuck with a word he couldn't remember. Face scrunched up, brows crossed, and mumbling. Saito on the other hand, had a relatively uneventful first week, besides his duel with a certain blonde annoyance.

"Sure, I wanted him back as my familiar, so I did the summoning ritual again hoping Saito would come to my rescue. But that does not relinquish the fact that I have a responsibility over my second familiar."

"Why doesn't he have the familiar runes then, pray tell?"

"She tried to kiss me, I stopped her." Ah, he _was_ listening in. Saito would've praised his sense of focus if he didn't find out, not having to overhear that bickering would've been near impossible to do.

The statement made Louise flush. "I-"

Agnes wasn't convinced. "And why wouldn't you-"

"She explained to me on the way back and I reckon it'd be like chaining an animal down to do your bidding. Extra abilities be damned." He pointed out. "And I'd rather not have some brand marked on me in any way."

When he pointed it out like that, it'd look like the entire ritual was a sham. Saito noticed his master stiffen at the mention of 'brand.' Now he really wanted to hit the guy for being too tactless. He gets to save Louise and Siesta once and he acts like he's the head of the gang. Even on the way back from the forest he was taking point.

Saito looked at the man and- where is he looking at? He was staring at the fireplace, then at his watch, back at the fireplace again.

 _He still had his head in the clouds!_ Granted, he answered them- but, what in the hell was so important that he couldn't even spare a glance at the people trying to blow each other up over him!? Was he really that airheaded or just relatively dislike them in any way?

This doesn't help that Agnes was always paranoid with these sort of things. She barely agreed to accompany Saito to this mission, not wanting to leave the queen's side. This mission was already reaching its breaking point when she learned that Sheffield had ambushed Louise and Siesta.

"That doesn't help your case at all." The musketeer just wanted to go back; preferably with Tiffania, their VIP, in tow. Even if it meant leaving a liability. "Not that you've been much at defending yourself."

The man actually stood up, turning his head towards Agnes.

"I've been in this world for five hours now." That gave them a pause. "As far as I'm concerned, in my world I left my younger siblings to fend for themselves, my job shift is coming up, I've got an Invitational Shoot-fest in a week, and I still have the rest of my exams to finish."

Saito looked at everyone: Agnes was silent, for once. Louise sat back down. Siesta was kept up with the conversation, but said nothing.

" _Putang ina..._ " He heard the man mutter, taking his duffel bag and moved it to a long wooden chair across the room. "You think I _want_ to worm my way up to you snobs? If that portal didn't close after that fight, I would've jumped right back in."

That got Saito thinking of his life back in his world. His parents, his part-time job, his classes, and everything in between. Sure he might not have been living a bodacious life, but it was _his_. But he was marked with the familiar runes the day he was summoned. Sure Saito didn't mind then. The harrowing thought would never leave, is it because his familiar runes are now gone?

Having to die for Louise, would he had done it of he didn't have the rune?

* * *

 **/Note/**

1\. I'm a Drab guy.

2\. There, Bro. I made an SI fic that's actually me. Happy?

(I lost a bet with my younger brother. It's either I make a smut or make a Self-Insert that's actually me, even the Drab parts. He gets to choose the world and wanted the smut to be Gravelord Nito and Sailor Moon. So I went for this. In hindsight the smut would've been a hell of a time to write.)


	2. Chapter 2

If my brother hadn't told me to check my account (I don't log in my account when reading fanfiction lately, I just use chrome) I wouldn't have believed some 14 of you actually followed/favorited it.

Even 3 comments:

 **JDomingo:** "Well, someone's a fan of the late General Luna. It's nice to see people having fun with the premise."

 **Me:** Watched the film, loved it. But I've been saying that phrase way before the movie came out. Yeah, it's not that new a premise an SI summon thing; but glad people read it.

 **CrudeSketch:** "EYYYY tangina XD"

 **Me:** Shh, baka ipa change nila ag rating pag nalaman nila ag meaning.

 **GrumpyGrue:** "That's some good shit right there."

 **Me:** Thanks. Glad you liked it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was way past midnight and Saito still couldn't sleep. Louise's new familiar apparently had gotten under his skin, more so than he cared to admit. Even if _he_ had said it on the spur of the moment, it still struck a chord to the young man.

'Home...'

 _Ping. Ping. Ping._

"Huh?" Saito snap out of his stupor.

 _Ping._

'There it is again...'

The young man stood up, carefully not waking up his master and the others. Louise and Siesta was sharing the bed, much to his surprise, of the guest room the three of them occupied. Tiffania was in her own room.

Agnes opted to sleep by the fireplace, in case of another attack. Louise's new familiar was last seen by one of the wooden benches.

Saito waited for the sound to-

 _Ping._

He immediately took off to find the source, leading him outside one of the guest room and into the fireplace with the flame already put out.

'I-is that...?'

It was Agnes, it was dark but her short blonde hair was illuminated well enough. She was outside the window, her head sticking inside. Saito then noticed the source of the light, it was Louise's new familiar poking around with his phone.

Saito couldn't help but feel nostalgic. The man was too focused with his phone to notice him walk closer, come to think of it, Agnes wasn't noticed either. He really shouldn't be sneaking up someone like this-

He then was signaled by Agnes. _Don't make a sound._

Saito was practically beside the man now who was sitting down on one of the wooden benches. He was completely absorbed by his phone.

'What is he doing anyway?'

" _Ay Kagang! na blunder nasad ko..."_ The man hissed.

Saito, not understanding a word he said, looked at the phone. The screen read in english: _Checkmate, white wins._

"That was well played-"

" _Jesusmarioseph-!_ " The man reeled back, almost tipping the bench over.

"Calm down, it's only us." Saito pulled him up.

"Christ," The man sighed. "How long have you guys been there?"

"Well..." Agnes cleared her throat. "Ever since you moved your king's bishop towards the knight pawn's starting square."

"King's Indian..." He muttered. "Since the beginning then? Sorry you had to look at my pathetic play."

Agnes shook her head. "You played well, even with those odd rules at play, you might even be better than most of the nobles at the palace."

"Really?" The man looked at Agnes.

She nodded.

"From broodingly suspicious to complimenting my mediocre skills in a heartbeat, huh." He raised a brow. "Was my two straight loses really that fun to see?"

"This had nothing to do with it," She crossed her arms. "You're still suspicious."

The man shook his head. "Right..."

Saito couldn't help ask, "Agnes, what do you mean by _odd rules_ earlier?"

"Hm?" She waived her finger in the air. "He moved his bishops all over the place, even his queen moved diagonally across the board once. It was odd, to say the least."

"What's so weird about that?"

"I remember my pops telling me something like that," The man shut his phone off, pocketing it. The moonlight was the only thing illuminating the three. "The queen and the bishop was supposed to move diagonally only once."

"The queen," Agnes corrected. "The bishop can move two spaces."

"Right, that was around the renaissance, I...think...not sure..." The man pondered. "In our world, that rule didn't last."

"Is this true?" Agnes looked at Saito.

"Hey, don't look at me." He raised his hands. "I don't play chess. I just find it cool that both our worlds have the game."

The man nodded in agreement. "I expected as much, considering it's a middle age fantasy setting..."

"Setting? You sound as if-"

"I'm not convinced this is all real?"

The musketeer was facing him.

"To be brutally honest here, I'm still not buying the whole summoned-in-another-world thing..." His face distorted back to his earlier monotone expression. "The only _magic_ I saw was Louise's, which was an explosion..."

Saito didn't retort.

"Even the talking sword isn't that entirely convincing." A dry laugh escaped him. "A replica model, a couple of mechanisms for the clattering mouth and a recorded voice should do the trick..."

Saito couldn't say anything. He wasn't this doubtful on his first day, having seen the other familiars right off the bat. When you open your eyes to a blue dragon, a floating eyeball and other creatures you _know_ isn't native to earth would leave you believing it sooner.

"We have pranks in our world that can even trick people- well, a few people, that the world outside the room they were in was suddenly struck by a meteor... or an elevator which floors would fall... or-"

"I do not have the faintest idea what you are talking about," Agnes looked at the man. "You come from a world where you have a glowing device that can allow you to play chess without an opponent, a metal stick that emits fire magic that does not burn, and if what they told me was to believed; a firearm more advanced than my own flintlock."

Agnes narrowed her eyes. "And judging from that reaction, I can tell you're not lying-"

He kept silent, but his snort earlier wasn't left unnoticed.

"My _point_ is, if I had not been observing you for the past few hours, _I_ would not believe for two people to come from another world into ours without anything sinister behind it."

The man was still looking doubtful.

Agnes sighed hard.

She pulled out a leather cylinder from one of her coat pockets. She untied its contents revealing a scroll. The man pulled out his torch to put a light showing the contents, but neither of them could completely read it.

"This is my patent of nobility." She held the scroll, pride in her voice. "To nobles who have the land and reputation to spare usually leave these parchment at their estates. But to us? We never leave without it, lest we are to be mistaken for commoners."

"Hearing you doubting this world's existence..." Agnes tucked back her scroll.

"I only doubted you to be a Gallian spy, never have I doubted you to be someone from another world; that would also be denying Saito's existence." The musketeer leapt through the window, turned back at the man grabbed him by his collar. "But who are you to dismiss me- this world, so casually?"

Saito was never good at breaking fights within allies. He could only pacify it, but somehow something in him is telling the young man to let them settle the matter.

The man looked at Agnes, his face as if wanting to beat the hell out of someone. The musketeer herself wasn't looking calm either, but she was evidently more composed.

"Let go of my shirt." He hissed.

Agnes was trying to read the man's next move, but opted to let him go. She then turned and walked off.

The man dusted his shirt collar when his eyes went wide.

The man walked past Saito and grabbed the musketeer by the shoulder. Agnes, startled, grabbed his wrist. "You-"

"Sit down." He ordered. Agnes was about to retort, but then noticed the change in his face.

He was already a far cry from the his pissed state earlier, his brown eyes locked to hers. His was back with his earlier expressionless face, mouth eager to speak. "Sit down."

She obliged.

The man sat between Saito and her. He then pulled out his phone, unlocked it and navigated through his phone. Agnes was glued to the screen, not understanding a bit what the man was doing.

Saito, however, did understand. "I've never seen a touch screen phone this big before. It looks smooth, as well. It even looks smoother than my laptop back home..."

"It's...kinda new..."

"I see," The young man nodded.

"You've been away for some time then."

"I guess."

"Ah, here it is." The man then clicked on one of the colorful icons.

"Agnes..." The musketeer in question looked at him. "I want you to understand my side of the story, why I'm so doubtful. Even for a tiny bit..."

The screen then turned to black. Then the first scene of the video the man played.

"Seriously!?" Saito was ecstatic. The thought never occurred to him, having been pulled out from the portal without any of his things taken along for the ride.

"I never imagined I'd get to see the day someone from this world watch anime for the first time." The grumpy man before him was an anime fan after all!? Saito could laugh if he wasn't busy looking at the screen as well.

As far as he could remember, he had never seen this series before.

"I... I can't understand the language..." Agnes confessed.

"You don't have to." The man, pausing the video, patted her shoulder. "My point going across only needs the visuals."

She nodded, the video continued playing.

"Wait... this- this is a painting of sorts, isn't it?"

"Yes." The man smiled, for once, he smiled. Agnes didn't like it one bit.

"And it is moving as if it is real..."

"Yes." The man's voice was almost a squeak. "This is anime; from Saito's country, in fact."

"Anime, an odd naming convention." Agnes looked at Saito. "Is this how your language is heard without the translation spell?"

He nodded.

"Your world is... different, to say the least." Ages looked at the screen again. "May I assume this is a market of sorts? He looked like he is purchasing something."

"It's called a convenience store, it's pretty much like the general store back town." Saito explained.

Agnes didn't say anything more, just absorbing all the information at once. Her eyes darting every detail of the setting.

The scene then moved to the young man heading outside. After walking a little bit, he blinked. Then the scene changed into something different, yet familiar to Agnes.

"W-what happened?" She demanded. "Where did your _convenience store_ go? Why is it-"

Saito's eyes went wide. "Is this-"

The man nodded. "The story is about a young man whisked away from our world to a world filled with magic, sounds familiar?"

Agnes darted her gaze to the man. "Is... is this why you-"

"These sort of stories are rather famous as of late. I don't exaggerate when I say I've watched more than a couple of dozen tales about world-traveling. And don't even get me started with the fanfiction..." Agnes noticed the man's expression softening, he paused the video.

"I can see why, but these paintings- err, anime, you said it was? are easily distinguishable from reality. Do I look like an anime to you?" She deadpanned.

The man coughed. "No, y-you don't."

"Then there you are." Agnes nodded in triumph.

"Uh, hey." Saito waved his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, I wanted to ask you something, but- I just noticed we never got your name."

"You never really asked," The man extended his hand. "It's Rommel. Don't add any honorifics."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Rommel." Saito shook it. "I just wanted to ask the series' title..."

"Re:Zero... a friend of mine gave me a copy of it, I never really got the time to watch it past the second episode."

Saito nodded. "You made it clear earlier."

Rommel scratched his head sheepishly "In any case, there are also ones that aren't anime."

"Is that so?"

"This one is a bit long, I can show you a small bit. You can-"

"If it means knowing more about this odd world of yours. Show me, all of it."

* * *

During almost three hours of the _movie_ , another odd naming convention, showed to Agnes nobody said a word. The movie Agnes watched was breathtaking.

The language barrier was not as difficult as the anime, the people were speaking Albionian. She had been studying the halkeginian languages, part of her training as a musketeer.

Agnes' eyes were watery, much to her own surprise.

"Is this the sort of tales your world shares?" She looked at the man. "I've listened to stories of tragedy from minstrels and bards. But your world is cruel in comparison."

That gave him a laugh. "That's one way of putting it."

"That red knight..."

"You mean Ironman?"

"I wish nobles like him, that panther king and the thunder mage king with the eye-patch exist more in this world." She let out a breath she didn't know she held.

"The two were kings, true, but Ironman isn't-"

"I know," Rommel informed her in the middle of the movie about the odd forms of government their world practices. No nobility in most of their kingdoms, but the rich still begets influence. "He still inhabits the fame and fortune of one, I will consider him as such."

" _Bahala ka,_ " He sighed in resignation.

"The only ruler I can confide in, other than our Queen, is the Pope. But even then it's a stretch." She readily admitted. "I could see their troubles differ from one another, but they never held doubt to stop the purple tyrant."

"Tried to anyway," Saito was having difficulty catching up with the english dialogue, but got the gist of what happened. "I didn't think they'd actually fail."

"It was a difficult battle to face, the tyrant was powerful. He used his gauntlet's magic effectively."

Rommel nodded. "I never thought you'd scream that loud when Ironman got stabbed, lucky the others didn't wake up."

"I apologize," Agnes cleared her throat.

The man narrowed his eyes, looking close to the musketeer. "But would you believe most of Ironman's armor, their enemies, even the purple tyrant's whole body was not real?"

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"They were made through computers-" Agnes had her brow raised. "They're devices like my phone, but bigger and more features."

"So... they were like costumes?"

"In a way..."

"But they looked, real..." Agnes pondered. "I see, you think our world might be some sick practical joke caked by costumed actors out to fool you?"

"It might sound stupid to you, but that's basically it." He pocketed his phone.

Agnes looked at him, her hands grasping his shoulders. "Believe me, this is no sinister plot. This is not a practical joke. You have been sent to this world from yours, I may not have the magic to prove it. But I will take you to the queen, her spells are more than adequate to lay off your doubts."

"You're tired, Agnes." Rommel shook his head. "Aren't you supposed to be suspicious of me?"

The musketeer pointed straight in the man's face. "I'm inclined to prove you wrong more than anything else."

* * *

 **/Note/**

1\. " _Ay Kagang! na blunder nasad ko..."_ basically says, "Damn it! I cocked it up again..." or something to that effect.

2\. Kagang is a crab. But I personally use it as an alternative to using curse words from time to time (especially in front of children).

3\. _Jesusmarioseph_ is a thing we say when surprised, it's an amalgamation of the names Jesus, Mary (or Maria, in our language) and Joseph. It's like saying _'holyfuckingshit'_ in the heat of the moment.

4\. I don't know what is the english translation to ' _Bahala ka'_ but we use that phrase all the time, it's like saying _'suit yourself'_ or something close.

5\. Yes, I have the complete season of Re:Zero on my phone the time I uploaded the 1st chapter (I deleted it after watching it all, but it's still in my pc) and Infinity War (amongst other movies, all of 'em are pirated. yay! to3rd world countries).

6\. It's my little brother's 16th birthday on the 9th (same one I lost the bet to) and he wanted the story to continue for his bday gift (why not? saves me money in the longrun, though this'll eat up some time for me) So this dry SI is alive and kicking.

7\. It's a _self_ insert, so of course I'm using my real name, dunno why some of the other ones opt for some cool sounding name like Ash, Axel, Kenshiro or something. (Unless your real name is Kenshiro you're a lucky bastard if your actually do.)

8\. I will not use my real last name, fortunately, Rommel is a common enough first name so privacy will still be a thing.


End file.
